


Arrangements and Engagements

by dannihowell (iguessicantry)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7622809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguessicantry/pseuds/dannihowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe in which all marriages are arranged. Parents wait until their children are teens, learn their sexuality and find a suitable match for them. Dan and Phil, both from affluent families, are engaged to be married. They aren’t happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrangements and Engagements

#  **Fiancé- _Promised_**

They run around the rules. No one is home. They’re on the sofa in the sitting room right at the front. Dan’s fingers are in his belt loops, holding him impossibly closer. He loves him. He loves him and he’s so close that he thinks they’ll never be apart. “I love you,” the boy beneath him says. “I know,” Dan replies softly, kissing him again. The front door opens but no one comes in. Dan hears his father say, “What did I forget?”

Dan grabs the boy and runs up the winding staircase. “Daniel?” he hears but he doesn’t look back. He opens his door and pushes the boy inside and shuts the door behind him. His father, Andrew, comes up the stairs to find Dan awkwardly standing outside his bedroom door. “Who’s in there?”

“No one,” Dan panics. “I swear.”

“Open the door. Now!” he shouts, his jaw clenched and hand in the shape of a fist.

Dan looks down to his feet and finally turns to open the door. Inside, stands a boy the same age as Dan. He looks terrified. “Who is he?”

“Adam,” Dan whispers.

“What is Adam doing in your room, Daniel?”

“He’s my boyfriend.”

“Out!”

Adam jumps and pushes past Dan to get out. He reaches the door and looks back. Dan lifts his head, water in his eyes, to see Adam mouthing, “I love you.” Dan nods and he leaves.

“Downstairs.” It’s one word. A simple order from his father that means a million words. Dan is in trouble. He knows he’s promised to someone else. He should not have boyfriends. He is engaged but he doesn’t even know his own fiancé.

His mother is downstairs in the sitting room. “Who was that boy who just ran out?” she asks sipping her alcoholic beverage.

“Daniel had a boyfriend but it’s been settled,” his father informs her. “Isn’t that right?”

“Yes, father.”

“Good. You’re meeting your husband-to-be tomorrow. We can’t have you screwing this up like you do everything else. Are we clear?”

“Yes, father.”

With a wave of his hand, Dan’s father dismisses him. Dan goes upstairs to call him, text him and anything to say nothing’s going to change. But it’s all a lie. Dan’s getting married next week to someone he doesn’t know. Another boy, but that doesn’t make it any better. The moment his parent’s figured out his sexuality, they made arrangements for him with another affluent family. Dan shouldn’t feel special. Everyone’s marriages are arranged. He won’t be the first to fall in love and forced to give it up. He knows by Monday, he’ll be stuck in that union until death. Divorce isn’t a word here. His older brother got lucky; he’d known his bride to be without even realising it. Dan wants Adam but he knows he’s not his fiancé. Adam’s family isn’t rich. Adam doesn’t live around here. Adam isn’t his to have.

Dan misses him already and there’s nothing he can do. He’s stuck and on Monday, the final nail will be hammered into his coffin.

He’s fucking annoying, Dan thinks. They’re here to ruin his life. Everyone’s sitting in the sitting room and his name is Phil. Philip Lester and Dan hates him already. He just sits there smiling like he doesn’t know what he’s doing to him. Dan blames him for existing and taking his Adam away. It isn’t fair but Dan’s in love and Phil’s marrying him. He hates him already.

Their mothers are making small talk and their fathers discuss business. They’re discussing them. Dan and Phil. Who gets what? Which family takes the other’s name? They decided Dan will take the new name. He feels like he’s been sold. “Dan, show him the library,” his mother suggests. She thinks it’ll be good for them to talk a little before the big day. Dan rolls his eyes and gets up and Phil’s follows.

“I don’t like you. Leave,” Dan says through gritted teeth. Adam told him to make the best of it. Dan only heard him break up with him. He didn’t want to ruin Dan’s life, he said. Adam said he wasn’t good enough for Dan. They sobbed quietly together.

“I don’t like you either, princess,” Phil spits back. “I’m not exactly ecstatic to marry someone like you. You’re behaving like a brat. You are not the only one this happens to.”

Dan gives him the finger. 

[ ](http://longsleeplessnight.tumblr.com/post/58207324531/i-finally-finished-some-fanart-for-iguessicantrys)

—————

The wedding is large. Dan has yet to smile for a single photograph. It’s understandable. Most people don’t smile at their weddings but he was told to ‘fake it’ by his parents.

They exchange vows to cherish and obey, to have and to hold and in sickness and in health. Dan wants to throw up right then but he has to kiss /him/. He’s about to cry. He’s cheating on Adam. Phil sees the tears in his eyes but doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t ask his husband what’s causing him to cry. Phil takes his hand and they walk out of the grand hall.

The reception is strictly for the happiness of the guests. Their first dance is forced, as is their kiss when they share a piece of cake. Dan doesn’t want the party to end. He doesn’t want to spend the night with _him_. The night does end and his parents to do tell him good bye as he’s taken to their hotel for the night. It’s tradition. They’ll consummate the marriage before living together.

Dan’s on the bed with Phil on the sofa. They won’t be doing anything tonight. Phil wouldn’t even look at him. Dan swears he heard sniffling but it might have been his own.

#  **Époux- _Husband_**

“Get out!” Dan screams at him.

“I live here too!” Phil screams back.

“I don’t fucking care!”

They been fighting for weeks now. Phil’s shown his true colours. He isn’t mean to Dan. He’s only messy and uncoordinated. He’ll wear mismatched socks and leave cupboard doors open. He’ll trip and break something. Dan yells at him every change he gets. Dan isn’t much better to live with. He’s loud and sings obnoxiously. He brought his piano with him to their new home. He’ll play at four in the morning when Phil’s asleep just to piss him off. Dan hopes he’ll get angry and just leave. Divorce isn’t an option here, not in the UK. That thought keeps running through Dan’s mind. No option, no way out.

“Phil! Stop leaving things open!” Dan yells. There’s no response. 'Did he leave?’ Dan asks himself. He opens the door to the bedroom and see him there. Phil looks up and throws a pillow at him. “Leave me alone!” he cries. His face is red and his blue eyes watering.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“Leave me alone!”

Dan’s not giving up that easily. He waits in the middle of the room for awhile, listening to Phil’s crying. He walks over to the bed. “Please tell me, Phil,” he begs softly.

“I miss him,” he explains, holding back a sob.

“Who?”

“Charlie, my boyfriend.”

“My boyfriend’s name was Adam,” Dan tells him in the same soft volume. “You were crying the night of the wedding, huh?”

“Yeah, he hadn’t texted me since I went to your parent’s house to meet you.” Phil nods, looking him in the eye.

“I’m sorry. I’ve been horrible. I didn’t think you would be just like me. Tell me about Charlie.”

Phil sniffles again and smiles. “He’s got brown hair like yours and he's…”

Dan listens and nods at the appropriate time. He tells Phil all about Adam. He asks him about sex. Phil’s no virgin apparently. Dan is but he doesn’t let him know just yet. Phil’s too happy to talk about Charlie to notice. They talked about how they kept it secret. Phil never got caught. He never brought Charlie home, a rookie mistake. Dan laughs because he can’t see Phil as the sneaky type. They talk about what they like to do. They knew nothing about each other and in one night, managed to catch up. They don’t fall asleep until five the next morning.

The next afternoon, Phil wakes up and makes them breakfast to eat in bed together. Dan thanks him. It’s a nice day so they take a walk, continuing the conversation from last night. It’s not so bad, Dan thinks. At least he’s cute, Phil thinks.

#  **Amoureux- _Lover_**

It’s been a year. They sleep together in the same bed now. Wake up tangled in the other’s limbs. It isn’t awkward. Dan will close the cupboards behind Phil and Phil will listen to his piano playing, sometimes singing along. Phil will hug him before he leaves the house for one reason or another. Dan finds himself telling Phil about his whereabouts, updating him with his every movement just because. They share clothes. Phil will make his favourite meals; at least he’ll try. They don’t talk about boyfriends anymore. They have each other.

Phil will make videos and Dan helps him. They’ll go out for the day, film the adventure and the entire time you can hear Dan’s morbid comments and Phil’s laughter. They show these videos to the world. Everyone comments on with 'such a cute couple’ or 'you can tell they love each other, lucky bastards.’ They laugh about them.

“Phil, do you love me?” Dan asks one night after dinner. “It’s alright if you don’t.”

“I don’t know,” he said truthfully. “I like having you around and being married to you isn’t bad. It’s good actually,” Phil, told him, thinking out loud.

“I think I love you,” Dan whispered.

“You do?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.”

He smiles at Phil and rests his head on Phil’s chest.

A few weeks later, Phil receives a message from Charlie. He misses him and wants to meet up. Phil won’t do that to Dan. He can’t. He loves him too he realises. Charlie’s married now as well. He isn’t nice he said. He hurts him he said. Phil feels lucky; so lucky.

That night, Dan asks him why he’s so down. “I talked to Charlie today,” he confesses. “He’s not happy and I…”

“It’s okay if you still have feelings for him,” Dan calms him.

“No, I’m upset because I don’t. I loved him for such a long time. How did it just… fade away?” Phil asks shaking his head. “How?”

“Things change, I guess. We’ve grown up,” Dan tells him, sitting next to him on the sofa. “I don’t love Adam anymore, you know.”

“You love me?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.”

It’s 1:48 am. Phil wakes up to Dan’s lips on his own. Dan’s fisting his hand in his shirt and breathing heavily. When Phil comes to his senses, he puts his hands on Dan’s shoulders, holding him close. The kiss grows deeper as Dan’s hand move south. He slips his hand under Phil’s pyjama bottoms. He rubs his inner thigh, still kissing him. Phil breaks the kiss to ask, “Are you sure? It’s your first time, right?”

“Yes, I’m sure.”

“Good.”

There’s moonlight pouring into their bedroom from the crack in the curtain. Dan eyes shift from Phil’s lips to his eyes. He leans down to kiss him again. Phil’s hand moves down to Dan’s and urges him to keep stroking. Phil arches his back as the pleasure hits him. He takes his hand away from Dan’s, puts it back on his forearm and throws him onto the bed, next to him. Phil climbs on top of him and stares down at him. “I think I love you too,” he says.

Dan smiles and wraps his arms around Phil’s body. Phil slides his fingers through Dan’s hair, playing with the mess of brown curls. He kisses his cheek, down his jawline to the other cheek. He can hear Dan’s giggles. He kisses him on the lips once more, holding him here for a while.

Dan’s fingers trace along the waist of his bottoms, sliding them in. Phil sucks and bites at his neck making Dan moan. He stops. “Sorry, sensitive spot.” Dan explains. “Don’t stop. I like it,” he whispers. Phil grins and starts the biting again. After a few moments, of Dan’s hitched breaths and whining, Dan strokes the back of Phil’s head to tell him to come up. “I want more.”

Phil kneels between his legs and pulls of his t-shirt. Dan runs his fingers down his chest. Phil scoops him up in his arms and pulls off his shirt. He resumes the biting and Dan whines, “No more.” Phil pulls away and pulls on Dan’s boxers, pulling them down his legs and throws them across the room. Phil takes off his own and does the same. Phil reaches into the nightstand for the bottle of lube. Dan turns his head to watching him to take it out. A flash of fear comes across his face as he stares at the bottle. Phil turns it over, pouring a little on his fingers. “I won’t hurt you,” Phil murmurs. With a nod and a quiet, “Okay,” Phil was ready to continue. He touched his finger to Dan’s rim, testing if he was truly ready. He looked to his husband to see Dan nodding to go on. He pushed in to hear a wince in response. He pushed in a little further knowing that the sooner he was stretched, the more pleasure he would get from the whole experience. Phil moved in and out of him slowly then added the second finger. Dan let out a gasp. “Phil…”

“I know, Danny. It’ll be over soon. Relax for me, love,” Phil says softly. He feels Dan unclench a little and pushes the third in while adding a little more lube with his other hand. Dan grips the sheets at the stretch and gulps audibly. Phil’s afraid to go any farther. Dan’s very tight and he knows he’s not the smallest. Phil rubs the inside of his thigh to distract him. Dan’s breathing through his nose trying to focus on something else. Phil pushes his fingers in slowly, twisting them trying to give Dan the filling feeling. He searches for his prostate, knowing he’ll feel better then. Dan’s breathing picks up and he shouts out, “What is that?”

“Better now?” Phil smiles.

“Yes…” he moans.

Phil pulls his fingers out slowly, making Dan wince again. His body squeezes at the emptiness. Dan’s eyes are watching him and that same look of fear comes back again. “I’ll be gentle. I promise.”

Dan can only nod. He trusts Phil. Phil pours some lube on himself and spreads it around quickly. The look on Dan’s face, the wide brown eyes and lip quivering, doesn’t make him want to continue. Phil moves to hover over him, in between his legs, with his strong arm holding him up as he pushes in. He inches into Dan, filling him slowly. “Stop!” Dan cries out. Phil sees a tear leave his eye. “It hurts!” he screams at him. “I’m so sorry, Dan. I’ll pull out. Are you ready?” Phil asks fearfully. He hates this. He wanted him to feel good. “Don’t. I want to do this with you. Just go in slower,” Dan hisses through gritted teeth while trying to smile. “I’m okay.”

“Good.”

Phil pushes in, even slower than before. Once he’s in completely, he leans down to kiss Dan along his neck and collarbone to distract him. Dan moans and Phil keeps that in mind. Dan must really like that. He feels Dan’s body relax and he realises Dan’s been clenching the entire time, making this entire ordeal more painful.

“That’s it, just relax,” Phil encourages.

“Why does it smell like fruit in here?” Dan laughs lightly.

“Cherry lube,” Phil answers with a kiss. “Ready?”

“Yeah.”

Phil pulls out slowly and brings his body away. Dan grips the sheets tighter when Phil moves his hips forward and fills him again. Phil’s so warm inside him and the pain dissipates. Soon, Dan’s feeling nothing but bliss. “Faster!” he moans. Phil’s happy to obey, thrusting quicker in and out of him. Putting his hands under Dan’s body and lifting him up, Phil cradles him closer to his body. His mouth ghosts over Dan’s and he wants to kiss him but he’s going too fast to catch his lips. “Phil!” Dan moans, throwing his head back, scrunching his eyes shut. Phil looks down to see him coming, white splayed all over their stomachs as Dan’s moans get louder. Phil’s still pounding into his now very sensitive spot, spilling into him. Dan’s hand try to push him away because the sensation is too much for him. Phil slows to a stop and pulls out of him making Dan wince then leave his mouth hanging open. Phil rubs the outsides of his thighs with his fingertips and leans down to kiss him.

“I do love you,” Phil admits and kisses him again. “I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr  
> [danni-howell](https://danni-howell.tumblr.com/)


End file.
